


indecently perfect

by mundaneanarchy



Series: macho dudes in lace undies [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, Lace Panties, M/M, Panties, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:04:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mundaneanarchy/pseuds/mundaneanarchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt finally convinces Hermann to indulge his dudes-in-panties kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	indecently perfect

It took almost six months of convincing, whining, begging, and a ton of chocolate being lorded over Hermann’s head, (he may look like a no-nonsense old fart, but he has a wicked sweet tooth, the old hag) but Newt finally convinces him.

“I look ridiculous in these,” Hermann says from behind the bathroom door.

“No more ridiculous than you do in your baggy sweatervests and too-small trousers,” Newt grins. “Come on, dude, I bet you look awesome. Just let me see you. Don’t chicken out on me now.”

“Newton,” he says nervously, “I’m beginning to think we should just forget all of this.”

“What? No! That’s so not fair! Do you know how many blow jobs I’ve given you to try and convince you of this? Come on, man, just come out and let me see you. Just this one time, and then you never have to do it again. I’ll do whatever you want after this, I swear to god. I’ll be fucking indebted.”

“Fine,” Hermann growls. He emerges slowly from the bathroom, fully clothed and squirming slightly.

“You’re not even wearing them!”

“I am too!” Hermann barks. “I’m just not keen on being exposed and vulnerable while you sit there leering like I’m some sort of stage performer.”

“More talk like that and I’ll break out the heels.” Newt grins and stands up, stalking Hermann like he’s some sort of prey. He walks around, surveying all sides of him. “Mr. Gottlieb, are those panty lines I see?” He squeezes his ass cheekily.

Hermann squawks and bats his hand away. “I did not sign up for roleplay, you incessant brat!”

“Aw, come on, Herms, at least admit you like this. Don’t tell me you don’t like the way they feel on your--”

“Finish that thought and I’ll end you.”

Newt laughs and shrugs. He falls back onto the bed, patting his lap. “Come sit on my lap like the good little girl you are, Gottlieb.”

Hermann scowls but props his cane up against the bedside table and carefully straddles Newt’s hips. He glares down at him. “I don’t find this cute, Newton.”

“Clearly you do,” Newt smirks, wrapping his arms around Hermann’s waist and dragging him forward. He relishes the way Hermann’s eyelids flutter slightly in response. “Or I wouldn’t be feeling a certain something against my hip right now.”

“What would you have done if I hadn’t worn them?” Hermann asks defiantly, lifting his chin up. His voice breaks only slightly.

“Nothing. I’m not cruel, Herms.” Newt drags a hand over Hermann’s torso and smiles at how wide Hermann’s mouth goes when he pushes it past the boundaries of his trousers. “We just wouldn’t be having as much fun as we’re about to have right now.”

Hermann looks like he wants to say something nasty and response but substitutes it with the most self-indulgent moan Newt’s ever heard. He pushes his hips forward into Newt’s hand, and Newt caresses the soft silk of the pale panties.

“I thought about buying pink ones, y’know,” Newt says as he unbuttons Hermann’s shirt with one hand and nudges it off his shoulders. “I figured you’d yell at me ‘til I went deaf. I still think you’d look hot as hell in pink, Herms.” He finishes the thought by pressing a kiss against Hermann’s pec.

“I refuse to wear pink for you, Geiszler,” Hermann says through gritted teeth with his eyes shut tight.

“That’s pretty sexist, Herms,” Newt grins against his skin. “Just because pink is associated with femininity doesn’t make it any less valid of a color. You should embrace your inner-femininity. Introduce some color to your palette instead of your dull greys and blacks. Maybe wear some nice panties, for instance.”

Hermann tenses up against him, digging his nails a little further into his skin.

Newt litters his chest and mouth with soft kisses before pressing his lips against Hermann’s, who is squirming against him. He kisses him, heated and insistent, and without warning flips them so Hermann’s lying on his back. He gasps and opens his mouth like he’s about to yell but Newt quickly takes this opportunity to push his tongue into Hermann’s mouth greedily.

He kneels up, positioned between Hermann’s legs, and quickly tears his tee shirt over his head. He leans back in to kiss Hermann’s flushed face and makes hasty work of his trouser buttons. Hermann lifts his hips and Newt whispers, “Good boy” with a smile as he drags the pants off.

He leans back to marvel at the sight of Hermann lying, wanton, on his bed with his cock straining against the confines of pale, lacy panties.

“God, I wish you could see yourself right now.” Newt leans down and kisses him softly. He mumbles into his mouth, “Gorgeous.”

Newt leans down and grinds his jean-covered crotch against Hermann’s. Hermann moans against his tongue, pulling Newt impossibly closer.

“Patience,” Newt grins against Hermann’s mouth before trailing kisses down Hermann’s neck to his chest to the torturous lace of his undergarments. “God, Herms,” he says, biting his lip when Hermann whimpers sinfully at the touch of Newton’s fingertips to his clothed crotch. Newt makes slow, painful work of sliding the panties down, never letting them leave his thighs. He licks the underside of his cock teasingly, keeping his eyes still trained on Hermann’s face to watch for any slight change in facial expression. He’s rewarded with a deep moan suppressed by the quick, painful-looking bite of the lip and Hermann arching his hips almost involuntarily to push the head of his cock against Newt’s mouth. He smiles and presses an open-mouthed kiss to it.

“Mm, Herms,” he says breathily, climbing up on Hermann’s lap. He hastily unbuckles his belt and peels off his skinny jeans, leaning his head back and gasping when his cock makes first contact with Hermann’s. He feels silk faintly rub up against him and he has to shut his eyes and concentrate on not coming right then and there for a long second.

They lie there, breathing heavily and praying they don’t blow it on the spot. Newt focuses on his breathing and reaches over to his bedside to grab the lube. Normally Hermann would prepare him, but he looks out of his mind, not even present, so Newt quickly works on slathering lube over his fingers and stretching himself out. Hermann watches lazily, licking his lips and gritting his teeth in pain.

It’s awkward and a weird angle but Newt gets the job done, rocking forward on his heels and feeling tears prick at his eyes when he brushes against Hermann by accident. He slicks Hermann up and Hermann convulses around his fingertips and Newt can tell he’d better act quick because when did they get so old that they’re both so ready to blow their respective loads this early in the game.

He eases himself down onto Hermann and they’ve done this so many times before but not with Hermann looking the way he does and with the feeling of silk cutting off the circulation in his fingertips and pressing against his ass and Newt thinks that if Hermann opens his fucking eyes he might come right there because the only way he could look more gorgeous is to flash that helpless, desperate look at Newt that he knows is hiding behind tightly shut eyelids.

He clenches his jaw and screws his eyes shut, twisting his fists in the fabric of Hermann’s panties. Hermann writhes underneath him, his hands searching to dig their nails into Newt’s hips as he puts all of his energy into breathing right now and not thinking about how hot Hermann would actually look in pink.

“Newton,” he gasps after a few seconds, “please move. God, please, please move.”

Newt nods jerkily and inhales deeply through his nose before rocking his hips back slowly and pressing forward. They groan simultaneously and Newt doubles over, burying his face into Hermann’s chest and sobbing as he rolls his hips forward, slowly and steadily. The soft silk taunts him by brushing up against his balls and he just cries harder against Hermann’s skin, shoving his mouth against Hermann’s in something that’s less of a kiss and more of just a way to silence the ridiculous noises he’s making. Hermann returns the kiss with the same amount of effort.

His fingernails dig into Newt’s hips, dragging him close as he growls into his mouth.

“Newton,” he whines, “God, Newton, yes…more, more, more, Newton…”

Newt nods and starts to rock harder, pushing himself up fully to get a better angle. He grips the rails of the headboard and changes his technique from rolling his hips to picking himself up as far off of Hermann’s dick he can go before falling back, sliding him totally inside himself as fast as he can. Hermann yells out, his fingertips pressing so hard Newt can tell he’ll have bruises in the morning.

“Herms, God, fuck me, Herms,” Newt gasps as he rides him. “Hermann, I’m gonna come, I swear to god…”

Hermann nods, his mouth wide open like an empty scream preparing itself for battle. He leans his head back and presses Newt down hard onto him as he comes, gasping for air and begging for more. Newton rocks slowly against him, biting his lip and shaking slightly. After Hermann comes he scrambles for Newt’s dick, wrapping his fingers around it and jerking him desperately.

“Newton, quick, want you to--that was--just like I did, please, that was so...god, Newton,” Hermann says, all in one breath.

Newt’s vision goes black when he comes and he forgets his name for a second, he swears to fucking god. When he comes to he’s collapsed on Hermann’s chest, leaking come and drenched with sweat.

“Newton,” Hermann says after a while, and Newt can detect the slight bit of discomfort in his voice.

“Oh, right, sorry,” he replies, dazed. They groan slightly as Newt raises himself off of Hermann and Newt crawls up to nuzzle up against Hermann and kiss him lazily.

“Thank you so much, dude,” Newt whispers, “Thank you so fucking much, I’m not even kidding you. That was amazing, you’re amazing, I love you so much, let’s run away to Tahiti together and have loads more cross-dressing sex, please, fucking Christ in heaven.”

“Newton,” Hermann mumbles against his lips. “We’re all messy.”

“Shut up, Hermann, Jesus,” he laughs. “Enjoy something for once in your life.”

“Don’t tell me what to do,” Hermann says petulantly.

Newt traces the outline of the panties still wrapped around Hermann’s thighs. “Last time I checked, me telling you what to do has worked out pretty well for us.”

Hermann grumbles and Newt smirks but eventually they end up tossed over each other, falling asleep in a haze of half-assed insults and sappy puns.

 


End file.
